


Sweet Beginnings

by felicitys_rileym



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitys_rileym/pseuds/felicitys_rileym
Summary: Sometimes Fate and Destiny have different plans. What happens when Bakery owner Riley falls in love with a sports reporter and his daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sweeter Beginnings.  
> Summary: Sometimes Fate and Destiny have different plans. What happens when Bakery owner Riley falls in love with a sports reporter and his daughter.

It was a cold December day in New York. Snowflakes were finally starting to fall and Riley smiled to herself as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and placed her gloved hands inside her pale blue coat pocket.

Riley loved winter, the romanticized idea that it represented, even though her heart hadn't felt romantic in a very long time.

She opened the door of the cafe that greeted her with the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the warmth of freshly made cookies that made her tingle. The smell felt like home, like a dream, even when her dream had changed just a few years ago.

Going from working as a dancer to owning her mother's bakery back in New York seemed like a radical change, but in the end, she followed her heart. She wanted happiness and fulfillment, and she wasn't getting that in her old job. Sure, she'd had lots of attention and praise, but that didn't stop her from feeling empty, and she needed the feeling of people around her; the warmth and happiness she deeply craved. She wanted real friends and true love, a peaceful life, things that had been intangible for her in LA.

And she never missed the irony of her decision, of her change in life. In her search for warmth, she had moved back to colder places.

"Morning Peaches" Maya greets her from behind the counter, holding a blue mug and sipping her morning coffee. The blonde girl giggles when Riley shakes her head to shake off the snowflakes in her dark hair and Riley chuckles.

"Honey!," Riley smiles, and as soon as she took off her coat, Maya was already around the counter presenting Riley with her signature yellow mug "Thanks, Maya!"

Maya waits until Riley takes a sip before looking around the café "So things have picked up around here, business is booming, and I was thinking we should start thinking of ways to keep this business going."

Riley frowns "We have never had any problem with the bakery, especially since we added on the gallery section displaying your art. That has given us a boost, and we are making a really good name for ourselves."

"I know, and everyone seems to can't get enough of all your baked goods," Maya adds with a hint of pride in her voice.

Riley nods her head as she makes her way around the counter getting the display cabinet ready for the morning rush "Well seeing as when you bake stuff it comes out black it's a good think I can bake."

Maya scoffs "Whatever! At least I make a pretty good cup of coffee."

Riley chuckles and nods. "I give you that."

A second of silence passed between the girls until Maya decides to break it.

"Riley I am worried. You seem to have thrown yourself into this whole business, but you appear to be forgetting that life isn't all about work. I know you are hesitant to be dating considering everything, but I don't know maybe-

"Don't, just don't," Riley cuts her off in a stern tone. "I have been given a second chance to do something, and that is what I am doing! I am living in the moment and not worrying about the future anymore. You know if destiny wanted me to have someone in my life I am sure they will find a way to give it to me."

"You think he's just going to walk in here and say: 'That's the woman I want. Marry me'?'" Maya looks at Riley in disbelief.

Riley sighs "I guess when you say it like that it sounds silly, but Maya trust me when I say that I am fine."

Maya gives her a look. Riley grabs Maya's hand and looks her in the eyes "I promise if a man ever comes my way I will give him a chance, but right now it's a very slim chance that a man will walk into my life."

Maya pulls Riley into a big hug "That's all I ask." They pull apart when the bell over the door rings and their first customer enters, the girls day officially beginning.

* * *

 

"Dammit!" Lucas growls as he pounds his fist against the desk.

"Woah take it, easy dude!" His colleague and mate Josh comments, taking a worried glance towards the desk to make sure there wasn't a crack from Lucas's fist.

"Easy?" Lucas frowns. "You want me to take things easy? I have an interview in an hour, and I was supposed to pick up Lucy from the sitters and take her shopping for this family thing we have. However, the sitter just called to let me know that she's sick and won't be able to look after Lucy, and I can't cancel another interview. So yes damn it, actually no fuck this shit." Lucas growls again.

"Woah." Josh's eyes widened at the words. Lucas very rarely swore something he had stopped doing since Lucy. "C'mon there's gotta be someone who can help," Josh offers.

"Mum is working, and Zay has a concert, and I have no one else!"

Josh bites his lip "Can't she come into work and wait for you in the office? She is pretty good at sitting down and waiting. She can play a game on your computer?"

"No, I hate when she's here because she gets bored and feels like she is annoying everyone" Lucas sighs and rubs his eyes with his hand in frustration.

Lucas hated working all the time because he wanted to have time for his little girl, but as the best sports interviewer for the paper, he was nearly always demanded to do the interviews. He loved his job, and he had worked hard because of it and because he had to provide for Lucy.

Lucas was a single dad and had raised his daughter with the help of his mother, sister, grandfather and his friends, so he rarely complained except when he was in problems like this.

At that moment Josh's eyes widened as an idea popped into his head.

"I have an idea," Josh says to Lucas, who frowns in response.

"What? You can build a clone machine?"

Josh rolls his eyes ignoring Lucas's snippy tone "No, I have pretty much finished my piece for the day, so if you want I can pick her up?"

"And what will you do for the hour that I am interviewing for?"

"I was planning on visiting my niece's bakery; I can take Lucy there and then drop her back to the office later once your interview is done. It's only a couple of blocks away from here."

Lucas thinks for a moment before sighing and nodding, not having any other idea.

"You better keep a close eye on my daughter Matthews!"

Josh just salutes as he walks out of the office yelling out behind him "Lucy will be fine!"

Lucas shakes his head as she clicks back to the computer to prepare for his interview.

* * *

 

Josh looks at his phone for the tenth time feeling incredibly weird being outside the primary school. He has obviously met Lucy, and he is quite fond of the child, but he didn't think he would be doing school pickups this soon. Especially for a child's, that isn't his own.

After a few minutes, he saw a yellow knitted hat worn by a girl with blonde hair just like her father.

"UNCLE JOSHY! She smiles at him and runs to meet him. "Where's Kayla? Or Daddy?"

"Daddy has to work, and Kayla is sick, so you get to spend the afternoon with me!"

"Oh," she sighs. "So I have to go to the paper? I don't like it there."

"Don't worry, honey, I have the afternoon planned! How do you feel about cookies?" Lucy grins

"I love cookies!"

"Well so do I! Let's go." Josh holds his hand out which Lucy takes and begins telling Josh all about school and that she wanted to play baseball, just like her daddy used to.

Josh nods and listens, asking Lucy about her favorite baseball players and before long Lucy starts groaning "I am hungry."

Josh grins and turns the corner before heading down some stairs "Well it's a good thing we are here." Lucy sees the opening of a bakery called 'Topanga's'and sees the window already decorated with Christmas decorations and art pieces.

"Alright, Lucky Lucy this here is the best cookies and hot chocolate in all of New York. Be ready to be amazed." Lucy nods and squares her shoulders as Josh opens the door and the two are hit with the warmth of and smell of fresh cookies. Lucy looks around and sees a lady behind the counter finishing off with a customer. Maybe this was the girl her daddy always teased Josh about at work

"Josh!" comes the girl's voice as she walks around the counter to give him a hug.

"Hi, Riles!" The two pull away, and the girl smiles down at Lucy who is hiding slightly behind Josh.

"Well, who is this cutie?"

Lucy smiles shyly while Josh grins "This is Lucy; I work with her dad Lucas at the paper. I am looking after her for the afternoon. Lucy this is Riley, my niece." Riley squats down and looks at Lucy in the eyes "Well Lucy it was very nice to meet you. Would you like a hot chocolate?"

Lucy nods starting to feel more comfortable, and Riley leads her to the counter where Josh helps her up onto the stool. Riley begins to make three hot chocolates while her and Josh start talking.

"So how is the bakery?" he asks.

"Good, things are going well especially with the art gallery being open."

Josh smiles as Riley hands them their hot chocolates "Well Maya has always been talented." He says as he takes a sip "As have you."

"Thanks, Joshy."

"Lucy, how is your hot chocolate?" Riley asks but before she could answer a blonde woman walks out from the back and Lucy notices Josh's mouth drop and a slight blush to form on his face.

"Riles we need more candy canes to get ready for the candy cane hot chocolates."

Riley nods as the blonde come to stand by her "Uncle Boing!" She says cheerfully, and Lucy watches as Josh goes redder "Hey Maya!"

Lucy realizes this is the girl that her daddy teases Josh about, Maya moves her gaze from Josh to Lucy.

"Who have we got here?"

"This is Lucy. I am looking after her while her dad finishes an article." Maya smiles warmly at Lucy "It's lovely to meet you."

Lucy grins "Same to you; Uncle Josh talks about you a lot to daddy."

"LUCY!" Josh gasps as Riley giggles and Maya turns red

"Well, Maya talks a lot about Josh too Lucy," Riley adds.

Maya hits Riley on the shoulder "Riley!"

"What, we all know you two like each other. It's time you two just take the plunge." Riley says while winking at Lucy as she says it "Lucy agrees with me don't you Lucy."

Lucy nods as she giggles into her hot chocolate "Daddy says Josh needs to be a man and ask her out."

"Ok, Lucy lets go see the art. You should not be scheming with Riley. I am your favorite person and not her ok?"

Riley just laughs as she goes to serve another customer "Hey Lucy and I can make all the plans to get you and Maya together. It will be fun to have another matchmaker on my team."

Lucy and Josh spent at least half an hour looking at the artwork; Maya even joined them showing them her new pieces. Lucy couldn't stop looking at how Josh and Maya interacted. She had some serious things to discuss with Riley if they were going to play matchmaker. As they walked back into the bakery section, Riley walked out holding a fresh plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"These have just come out the oven. Lucy would you like one?"

Lucy nods eagerly and grabs a cookie off the plate taking a big bite. She looks at Riley and says with a mouthful of cookie "Tis tst realfy goad."

Riley laughs "I am sorry?"

Lucy swallows "Sorry daddy says I have a bad habit of talking with a mouthful of food. I said this cookie was really good."

"Well help yourself to some more Miss Lucy."

Lucy doesn't need to be told twice and grabs another one.

"Does Daddy bake cookies?" Riley asks as she leans across the counter to speak with the little girl.

"No" Lucy shakes her head "He doesn't have enough time to cook. We usually eat takeaway or Nana makes us a lot of leftovers when she visits." Lucy glances around before getting closer to Riley and whispering very loudly "Plus daddy isn't the best cook, he always burns the food."

Riley tries not to laugh at the serious expression on the girls face "Well maybe one day Josh can bring you back, and I can teach you to bake?"

Lucy's face lights up "YES! I want to make cookies like you do!"

Riley laughs and takes a cookie herself sharing a smile with the girl, oblivious to the fact that Josh and Maya were grinning at the interaction between the two.

"Riley wants that, to have a child to bake with…now she just needs the man." Josh moves his gaze from his niece to the beautiful women next to her.

"She will be one day, and I think it's a lot closer than she thinks."

Maya smiles softly to herself thinking the same thing as Josh. She takes a deep breath turning to ask Josh a question when his phone starts to go off. He quickly grabs it before answering "Josh here."

Maya watches as Josh talks in a hurried tone for a moment before he hangs up.

"I just got a call about a news story, they want me to cover it, but I can't leave Lucy here. But I don't know when Lucas finishes-" Josh rambles on but stops suddenly when Maya places her hand on his arm.

"Okay, Josh, breathe," Maya chuckles. "Just go and message Lucas, I am sure Riley and I can take care of Lucy for a little while." She looks at Riley who was laughing at something that Lucy had said. "At least they seem like they are getting along."

Josh grins as he looks at the scene before them.

"Ok, I will message Lucas the place and your number if he needs you." He takes a deep breath before leaning down and kissing Maya softly on the cheek "Thank you."

Maya just nods softly as Josh rushes out of the bakery. She sighs heading behind the counter, telling herself that she really needed out sort out her feelings.

* * *

 

"Riley, could you help me with my homework?" Lucy asks, "Daddy always helps me, but tonight he is taking me shopping to pick an outfit for a party my nana is having."

"Of course." Riley walks around the counter and helps Lucy to get on her feet and leads her to a table to be more comfortable. "I hope your dad doesn't get mad at me for helping you." She jokes.

"He won't be mad, but he's going to check it because once Uncle Zay helped me and he wasn't very good at maths and all my answers were wrong and the teacher rang daddy asking what happened because usually I am smart with my maths, and daddy got mad at uncle Zay."

"He seems like he cares about you very much," Riley smiles softly "What about your mommy?" she asks

"I don't have one," Lucy replies nonchalantly while she opens her notebook. "She left me with Daddy, and I've never met her."

"I'm sorry, Lucy, I—"

"No," Lucy smiles. "It's okay. I have Daddy and nana and pappy joe. Uncle Zay and Uncle Joshie are great too."

"Well, now you have me too. Anytime you want to hang you can. With your daddy's permission of course,"

"Really?" Lucy asks and Riley nods, Lucy leans over and gives Riley a little hug "Thank you."

"You are welcome!"

Lucy is silent for a moment before she pipes up "You know you should go on a date with daddy."

Riley's eyes widen at the statement, but Lucy doesn't notice as she keeps talking "I'd like to have a sister or a brother and you need a mommy for that. And I also think he's lonely." Suddenly she scowls. "But I didn't like his last girlfriend; she was mean, so he promised that from then on, I would pick his dates."

Riley can't help but chuckle. "Well, I bet you have better taste than he does."

"I just want a mommy that's kind to me and Daddy and she has to be funny and put up with Dad because he's can gett a little stressed sometimes," Lucy says sheepishly.

"It's ok; I get stressed too."

"I just want Daddy to be happy, like really happy. Because he makes me happy and I want him to be happy like me."

Riley looks at the girl in front of her. She had never met someone that was as precious and as sweet natured as this girl.

"Do you want me to braid your hair?" Riley asks.

"Can you? Daddy tries to braid my hair, but it always falls out. I think it's because he is a boy and has short hair."

Riley laughs and leads her to the small office in the back of the bakery to do Lucy's hair.

* * *

 

"What if Daddy forgot me?" Lucy asks as Maya and Riley were closing the café.

"Honey, your Daddy, knows you are here, he rang and spoke to me; he is probably on his way ok?" Maya answers and Lucy nods, her head turning to look out the window again.

Riley smooths a hand over one of Lucy's braids, and she grins "How about one more cookie?"

Just as Lucy nods, someone knocks on the door. Riley sees a man looking through the windows and smiles, indicating the man to Lucy "I told you your daddy was on your way."

Riley opens the door slowly, and the first thing she says is a pair of beautiful green eyes, green eyes that matched Lucy's perfectly.

"Wow, daddy!" Riley mumbles and Lucas just chuckles. She blushes furiously. "I mean, you must be Lucy's Daddy...uhh dad." She stutters a bit. "Come in." She moves aside and lets him in.

"Daddy!" Lucy jumps off the stool and runs into his arms. "I thought you had forgotten me, but Riley and Maya looked after me and gave me these cookies which Riley says she can teach me to bake them." Lucy talks a mile per minute and Lucas just nods, his eyes darting to Riley every few seconds. "And look," Lucy shows him her braids. "Riley did my hair, and I like it, she could teach you, she's really good, and it didn't hurt when she combed it. And Riley helped me with my math homework and now I know how to add really big numbers." Lucas gives Lucy a kiss on the forehead while telling "You can show me when you get home ok?" Lucy nods and wraps her arms around his neck "Ok daddy!"

Riley smiles at the sight of the two hugging, and she starts to feel a weird sensation in her stomach, she tries to ignore it, instead focusing on the father who clearly doted on his daughter.

"I'll go and get her jacket," Riley interprets, and Lucas takes a real look at her for the first time.

She was tall with long and silky dark hair, and legs that looked endless in her jeans and he couldn't complain about the sight of her backside. When she handed him Lucy's things, he saw her face. Big dark eyes and plump lips, her front side wasn't bad at all, in fact, it was even better than her back. He quickly shakes his head; he should not be checking her out.

"Thanks," Lucas murmurs and Riley smiles. Damn, her smile was gorgeous as well.

"Oh, Daddy, that's Riley," Lucy says. "And Riley, this is Daddy, but only I call him daddy. You can call him Lucas."

"Hi, Lucas," Rachel greets him.

"Hi," Lucas whispers back.

Lucy watches the two and narrows her eyes it seems her daddy and her new friend were smitten with each other.

"Isn't Riley beautiful daddy?"

Lucas coughs at his daughter's words but nods his head in agreement "Yeah sweetheart she is! Anyway I should get you home Luce. Thanks for looking after her Riley."

Riley was trying very hard not to blush as Lucy's words and gives Lucas a shy smile "No, no problem. It was nice to meet her." And it's definitely nice to meet you. "You have a beautiful daughter."

"Thanks."

The two share another look, and this time it's Maya that interrupts them "Ahem Riley, we need to clean up."

Riley helps Lucy put her coat on, and Lucy leans over and gives Riley a hug which surprises Lucas as she can be quite shy with new people. Lucy lets go of Riley and pats her dad on the cheek "Ok daddy I am ready."

"Bye Lucy." Riley says before turning and give Lucas another smile "Bye Lucas."

Lucas nods before walking out of the small bakery his heart racing at the picture of Riley's beautiful smile. He hasn't felt this way since Lucy's mother, and he knew exactly how that all turned out.

But something about Riley was different…but could he take this chance if not only for himself but Lucy as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Fate and Destiny have different plans. What happens when Bakery owner Riley falls in love with a sports reporter and his was sitting on the kitchen counter, nursing a beer while Lucas was cleaning the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sweeter Beginnings.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes Fate and Destiny have different plans. What happens when Bakery owner Riley falls in love with a sports reporter and his was sitting on the kitchen counter, nursing a beer while Lucas was cleaning the kitchen.
> 
> Reviews and Feedback are welcomed :)

Lucy was already in bed, so the two boys were free to talk about their day. Especially given that Zay wanted to know more about what had happened with Lucy and her new friend. Especially considering that Lucy couldn't stop raving about her new friend's cookies.

"So?" Zay asks looking at Lucas who turns around and leans his back against the sink, staring at the dark skinned man in front of him.

"So what? Are you going to help me out here, slob? Or do you just came to drink my beer?" Lucas arches an eyebrow and Zay snickers and shakes his head.

"Last time I helped you, you and Lucy yelled at me because I broke a couple of dishes, so no thank you. I'll just take the beer," Zay raises the bottle and Lucas glares at him. "But I mainly want to know about the bakery ladies or more about this Riley chick. Lucy seems to like her."

Lucas groans "Don't start Zay!"

"What? Lucy said they're beautiful and awesome, so I was just wondering. Besides when was the last time Lucy got attached to the women you dated. Remember Kelly?"

Lucas groans again as he grabs his beer "Don't remind me. Lucy really hated her, and it's because of that reason that I don't date anymore."

"Dude! Lucy seems to take to Riley well according to Josh. This could be a sign that you need to start dating. So come on man-SPILL!"

"The truth?" Lucas gives a lopsided smile and Zay nods eagerly. "Damn! Man, they were gorgeous but Riley she was something else, she was beautiful" Zay grins as Lucas continues "She had this smile that lit up the room and how she spoke to Lucy was just amazing."

"Seems to me that Little Lucy was not the only one smitten by this Riley."  
Lucas shakes his head "Definitely not."

"Wait let me get this straight, so you like her and thinks she is awesome and Luce is like obsessed with her and the cookies, and you didn't ask her out?" Zay frowns with confusion.

"I'm not gonna use my kid to get dates, besides I don't need a relationship. I have enough with my job and Lucy without worrying about dates and women."

"Look, just because last time turned out badly doesn't mean you should just give up," Zay spoke sternly, far from his usual laidback attitude. "I know that Lucy didn't like Kelly and that Lucy's mother just bailed, but dude not everyone is like them."

"Babineaux, just stop it." Lucas interrupts him, a warning tone in his words.

"Man, I know you love the little one, and you have done a good job and, shit, even with Josh and I and your family helping," Zay sighs. "But she deserves a mom, someone to give her relationship advice later and help her when she cries over girly stuff, so you should look for a woman to fill that role."

"It's not like any woman would do." Lucas scowls. "I have a daughter; I don't have time for dating. And not every woman wants to take care of a child that's not even theirs. I don't want Lucy becoming Cinderella with the evil stepmom."  
Zay looks at Lucas causing them to both chuckles at the fact that they have seen that movie hundreds of times each due to Lucy before Zay continues talking.

"You see the situation as a disadvantage." He says seriously. "But think about it. If not every woman wants to, then at least you're not gonna waste your time with them."

Lucas things for a moment before shaking his head "When did you become so smart, Zay?"

"Must be the beer," Zay replies and stands up. "I'm going home. I'll be back for breakfast."

"Sometimes I hate that you live across the hall," Lucas complains.

"Because you have food and I have a bachelor's fridge, so it's empty." Zay snickers. "Plus, you can't complain because I babysit for you."

Lucas smiles "I do really appreciate it."

Zay nods "I know Luke. I am happy to help, but please think about what I said? I've known you forever, and the longest commitment you've had has been with Lucy, and you want to make her happy, but you being miserable is not going to help."

"What? You want me to pick a woman and say: _'I want you. Marry me.'?"_ Lucas mocks Zay, and he glares at him.

"No, I just want you to give it a try. I'm sure Luce wants you to be happy as much as you want her to be." Zay finishes and leaves the apartment, leaving Lucas alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 

Lucas was sleeping soundly on his bed when he felt his bed shifting and then a small and soft hand on his arm.

"Daddy?" He heard the whisper of his daughter and he stirs in bed and mutters something under his breath. "Morning, Daddy," Lucy says softly, and Lucas smiles with his eyes still closed and then feels a sloppy kiss press against his cheek.

He wraps his arms around his daughter, and she squeals loudly as Lucas hugged her tightly against him and got her under the covers with him.

"Morning, my little princess." He drops a kiss on the top of her head and Lucy giggles.

"Daddy, you have to wake up." She tells him and Lucas groans. "Daddy! Wake up!" Lucy frees herself from Lucas and starts to jump on his bed until he finally sits up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Okay, okay," Lucas complies. "I am up. Get dressed while I take a shower." He gets out of bed while Lucy was staring at her dad. "What's wrong, Luce?"

"Nothing, it's just…" she trails off, and Lucas arches an eyebrow. "Nothing." She smiles, and Lucas sees her sprinting out of his room and towards hers to get dressed like she did every morning. He shakes his head as he makes his way to the bathroom, that girl was always up to mischief.

One thing he loves about his daughter was that she was independent and despite the many people who adore her and the fact that she had been raised without too many kids around, she wasn't a brat. She was like a grown up in a tiny body and even when it scared him that sometimes she was smarter than him, he was glad about it.

Lucy was the best thing ever to happen to him.

After he had showered and got dressed, he makes his way to the kitchen to find Lucy pouring coco pops in a bowl and popping some into her mouth while Zay was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Zay! Do you ever have breakfast at your apartment?" Lucas asks as he goes and gets make himself a cup of coffee. Zay goes to say something but another yawn takes over and which causes Lucy to giggle.

"Uncle Zay says he likes spending breakfast with his favorite lady who is me." She throws one of her small arms around Zay's shoulders and leans her head against his shoulder while he sighs and wraps an arm around her. "But I say he's just too lazy." She snickers while Zay gasps.

"LUCY MARIE FRIAR!"

Lucas laughs and proceeds to prepare the coffee. After about five years of being a father, he had a perfectly designed routine with Lucy and the help from Zay sometimes in the morning. Usually, Zay or his mother got Lucy off to school while Lucas raced off to work. Zay and his family all had an emergency key in case they needed to help with Lucy.

As Lucas pours himself a cup of coffee, he eyes the paper bag with cookies that was lying on the counter. Riley had given Lucy some cookies to put in her bag, and there were still about half a dozen left. He reaches for it, but soon a small voice interrupts him.

"Daddy! Those are mine," Lucy scolds him, and he sees the cute frown on her face. "You have to ask if you want one."

"May I have one?" He asks with a playful tone and she smiles at him.

"Okay, but just one." Lucy raises one finger to make a point and Lucas chuckles.

He opens the paper bag and smells the sweet scent of sugar and vanilla, and his mouth begins to water. He grabs one and takes a bite. He didn't even realize that he moaned with pleasure and Zay looks at him wide-eyed while Lucy giggles behind her hand.

"DUDE!" Zay scrunches up his face half-disgusted, half-amused, and makes sure that Lucy wasn't looking when he mouthed: 'You need sex.'

Lucas just sends him a glare but doesn't deny it.

"They are really good, right, Daddy?" Lucy says with a mouthful of cereal. Lucas gives her a look, and Lucy quickly swallows before smiling at him.

"No way, they can't be that good" Zay shakes his head.

"Zay, you have—" Lucas says and looks at Lucy. "Baby girl, do you have a cookie to give uncle Zay?"

"Okay," Lucy shrugs. "But only one, because you eat everything. You'll have to buy me more if you eat them all."

"Whatever, it's impossible, plus I don't eat things with so many calories—"

"Shut up, Zay," Lucas says and shoves a cookie into Zay's mouth.

The dark man widens his eyes and takes a bite. "Fuck," he mutters and Lucy gasps.

"Uncle Zay!" She scolds and Lucas smacks Zay's back so forcefully that the man chokes.

"This is awesome!" Zay manages to talk with his mouth full but quickly swallows when he sees the look Lucas is giving him "No wonder Lucy talks with her mouth full of food Zay." Zay apologizes and tries to take another cookie from the bag, but Lucas slaps his hand away.

"These are Luce's cookies, Babineaux." He chuckles. However, Lucas goes to take another cookie, but the bag is snatched away by Lucy.

"These are my cookies. Riley made them for me, so no cookies for you either." She says sternly and grabs a cookie while smiling cheekily at the two men.

"You're mean," Lucas pouts playfully and Lucy snickers and scrunches up her nose.

"Don't be a baby, Daddy. I'm the little girl, not you." She sticks her tongue out, and Zay laughs. He always had fun hanging out with the cracker that was Lucy. However, he stopped laughing and turned his gaze solely onto Lucas

"Whoa, wait. So, these were baked by Riley? The same one who Lucy said, you couldn't stop looking at?" Zay asks with a smirk.

"I was not starring at her!" Lucas tries to say, but Lucy stops him.

"Yes, you were daddy. You also said she was beauuuuuuuuuutifullllll." Lucy sings to him grinning. Zay cracks up laughing while Lucas goes red. He narrows his eyes at Zay before going to Lucy and grabbing her empty bowl.

"Princess, go brush your teeth and get your things so we can leave," Lucas tells her and Lucy nods as she jumps off her chair and runs to the bathroom.

Zay waits until she has disappeared in the bathroom and then looks at Lucas with a sly smile on his lips. Lucas knew what was coming but decides to play dumb and wait for Zay to speak. He knew what Zay was like and will, therefore, want to interfere.

"Riley, huh? So the woman is not only beautiful and great with Lucy, but she bakes amazingly?" Zay speaks, and Lucas lets out a heavy sigh.

"And not only that but she helped Lucy with her homework, and it was perfect, better than when I help her, and Lucy was happy," Lucas responds softly.

"Lukkkkeeeee," Zay drawls. "Shit!" He hisses at the looks on his friend's face, and he quickly looks around to make sure that Lucy wasn't around. "You have to ask her out."

"What? No!" Lucas knits his brow. "No, I can't. Besides, I don't have to. She's good with Lucy, but that doesn't mean I have to like her." He explains miserably, and Zay arches an eyebrow.

"Really? That's your excuse? You think she's beautiful and that she's perfect with Lucy, I think that's enough to give her a chance and ask for a date."

"Look, Zay, I appreciate the concern, but this is none of your fucking business, so stop it. I told you last night to shut up. I'm an adult, and I don't need to be told what to do, so keep your advice to yourself and leave me alone." Lucas finishes the conversation, and Zay sighs as Lucas goes to make sure Lucy was ready and he knew that his friend wasn't going to say anything more or hear him.

There was one thing Lucas had never changed in his life: he was stubborn. And maybe that quality was what got him through everything, because he didn't give up on Lucy, even when he was alone so that he couldn't complain about it. Zay understood the why in Lucas's attitude about falling in love.

That didn't mean he liked it.

* * *

 

Maya was walking around the café, making small talk with one of their regular clients and how well the bakery and art gallery was going, and the fact that she had sold her very first painting. They were doing so well that they had just hired a man called Tom to work behind the register so that Maya could focus on her art and Riley on the baking. She had been hesitant when Riley told her she wanted to showcase her artwork, but she was glad she listened to Riley.

Maya and Riley had been best friends for years, and she was forever grateful that she had found a partner and friend in Riley.

Maya didn't know a thing about bakeries, and Riley was never interested in art and business, so they complemented each other, especially when it seemed that Maya understood business and numbers more than Riley. Riley was trying her best to teach Maya how to bake, but it didn't appear to be going so well, so they had given up.

"Strudel," Maya says as she walks into the kitchen and Riley gives her a quizzical look. "I want one." She grins and Riley snickers.

"I can't bake whatever you crave just because otherwise, we wouldn't have a business," Riley explains as she makes her way through the kitchen.

"If you could bake what I crave? I'd ask for a man," Maya quips, and Riley snorts a laugh and takes something from a tray.

"How about a Gingerbread man?" Riley shows her a cookie and Maya burst into a fit of laughter. "I would cook a man for myself too. One that lasts more than just one bite." Riley jokes and Maya arches an eyebrow.

"One like Lucy's daddy?" The blonde girl asks mischievously.

"Maya," Riley draws warningly.

"What? I saw how you looked at him and there's nothing wrong with that. You're single and attractive, he's single and hot," Maya snickers.

"I won't use a little girl to get a date—"

"Oh, please!" Maya huffs. "Just two words: sexual tension."

"Maya!" Riley admonishes her. "I admit he's very, very good looking, but I just found attractive the way in which he cares for his daughter. It's endearing, and I want that in the future. But he has a kid; he's obviously lived more than I have and I don't think he would like to date a woman who doesn't know a thing about raising a family."

"So you're basically telling me that you want a family man, that's good with kids, and that wants them, that he should be caring and loving but when you see him you say no because he has more experience than you, because unlike most men, he's more mature than a seven-year-old." Maya arches an eyebrow. "That's bullshit, Riles."

"I—I—"

"Nothing," Maya shushes her. "If that man asks you for a date, you're going to say yes. I'm your best friend, and I know you, and you want that, so do me a favor and just give it a chance." Maya says and Riley stares.

It wasn't like she was going to see Lucas again in the near future, there weren't many chances after all, even if she did want to meet him again.

"Okay, I'll say yes." Riley sighs and gives Maya a pointed look. "But that doesn't mean he's going to ask me out."

"We'll see." Maya smiles wickedly. "We'll see."

* * *

 

"Dude, since when do you want to eat cake? I thought you didn't eat 'fat,' cause it messed with your dancer diet" Josh mocks Zay over the phone.

"Matthews, I don't wanna eat cake, I wanna meet the chicks from the bakery," Zay replies "And you know them so here I am."

"Lucas was pissed this morning, and he said that you were meddling again, so I don't understand why you would risk getting yourself punched in the face," Josh snickers and Zay rolls his eyes and huffs while he reclines on the couch.

"Lucas doesn't know what he needs, and I'm just trying to help him," Zay complains.

"True, but he's just all about Lucy now and after one woman disappointing him it's kinda understandable," Josh and Zay sigh.

Lucas had had a tough time after the birth of Lucy. He'd thought that he was going to have a family, that he was going to be a dad and raise his daughter with his girlfriend, but things had changed drastically during the pregnancy, and at the end, he was the one who decided to take care of his child. Alone.

"But according to Luce, this Riley chick is awesome, and you would know because you are her uncle."

"Well, from what Maya has said Lucas's eyes almost fell out of their sockets when he saw her, but you know the man is stubborn and he likes to keep his dates far away from Lucy," Josh says while he looks around his desk to make sure that Lucas wasn't around.

"I know," Zay agrees. "But I need to see if this chick is good for Lucy, so just give me the damn address of the bakery, and I'll go investigate."

"Do you not trust my judgment?" Josh mocks jokingly "Zay you know Lucas will get mad."

"Whatever, I'm not scared of him."

"Really?"

"I work out." Zay retorts and Josh snorts "Yeah but your workout is different to his workout, besides he doesn't bring Texas Lucas out much…but when he does you get a scared look on your face."

"Lucy will save me," Zay hears Josh's laughter. "Okay, now spill."

* * *

 

Zay was walking down the street with his hands in the pockets of his jacket and thinking about his plan, which he knew was pretty bad and not well thought out but he was curious, and he needed to find out what was going on with this girl that Lucy liked so much.

He arrived at the place that Josh had described It was a small bakery that seemed pretty nice.

Zay pushes the door opened, and he was welcomed by the smell of sugar, coffee and milk and a cozy warmth that made him relax.

He takes off his beanie and shakes his head and ran a hand over his head. As soon as his gaze was lifted, he saw a blonde boy behind the counter.

He was laughing and talking to some customer and hadn't paid attention to Zay, but Zay couldn't take his eyes off him.

His hair was short and spiky, and it looked silky. His skin was flawless, and he had this mischievous look in his blue eyes. He made his way slowly up to the counter.

When the guy sees the new customer, he smiles and introduces himself.

"Hi, I'm Tom, how can I help you?"

If it was possible, Zay thought that he looked even hotter now that he had him in front of him. His blue eyes, the sweet smile and his shy gaze were perfect.

"Just a black coffee," he answers to the question and his smile grew a bit, and he couldn't help but return it.

"Are you sure you don't want something else? Cookies, apple pie, brownies, muffins? A cinnamon roll maybe?" He offers in a cute voice that made him chuckle. "Riley makes a awesome double fudge brownie."

Zay stares at him, and for a moment the idea of how many calories and fat those brownies had crossed his mind, but it became a haze when he saw Tom's eyes. Dancing diet be damned at the moment.

"Okay," he says softly and Tom nods and moves away to get his order.

Soon another blonde passes in front of him as he goes and sits down and she starts to talk to Tom. She matched Lucy's and Josh's descriptions, so he knew this must have been Maya. He just observes them and saw the way in which the two seemed to get along, their laughter and the way they acted with each other.

When his order was placed in front of him, Zay tries to make small talk with Tom while Maya re-organized the display.

"So do you work here often?" Zay asks and Tom smiles "I just started, the business is picking up, and the girls need an extra hand, and I just moved here and needed a job."

Zay smiles "Well New York is happy to have you."

Tom blushes and Zay grins before Zay finally asks the question he has wanted to ask.

"Okay, I need to confess something," he says, and Tom arch's an eyebrow waiting for him to elaborate. "I came here because I wanted to know more about Riley."

"What?" Maya screeches from the other side, and he knew he sounded like a stalker.

"No, wait, it's nothing creepy," he adds nervously. "It's just that Lucy talked so much about you two and especially about Riley and—"

"Lucy?" Maya smiles softly, and Zay sighs when he sees her softening her look as she makes her way over to them and he knew he had said the right word. "That little sweetheart? Why didn't you say that before?"

"I dunno," he mumbles and Tom chuckles at the scared look on Zay's face due to Maya.

"So you're Uncle Zay," Maya says, and he nods.

"I am also her favorite person in the world."

"Okay," Maya laughs before continuing "So why do you want to know more about Riley?"

"Because of Lucy and, well, mostly because of Lucas," Zay takes a sip from his coffee. "I think that he liked her, at least the first impression and Lucy loved her, so I want the bastard to realize he needs to settle down for him and Lucy."

"Oh," Maya bites her lower lip. "I told her the same thing. She needs to date a guy who knows what he wants in life, and she wants a family more than anything."

"Lucas wants someone great with Lucy and that he likes, even when he's never gonna say that, but I know him." Zay states.

"She's amazing, really," Maya smiles thinking about her friend. "So if you want help to set them up… I could help." She says and Tom pipes up again "I will help." Maya gives Tom a look before laughing "I am sure we could get Lucy and Josh involved too."

Zay grins liking this bakery even more now. Maya writer her umber on Zay's napkin quickly before heading off towards a customer in the art gallery, leaving Tom and Zay to themselves.

"Here is my number too, in case you want to make a plan, or I don't know want to hang out," Tom says nervously and Zay gulps.

"Sure that sounds great, hanging out I mean not playing cupid."

Tom smiles, and Zay feels a funny feeling in his tummy "I—I have to go now. Radio show."

"Right," Tom nods "See you soon perhaps?"

Zay nods again and leaves some money and a tip for the coffee on the table, grabbing the numbers and stuffing them into this wallet. "Talk to you soon," Zay says to Tom as he slid his jacket back on.

"I hope to hear from you too."

* * *

 

"We are going to get in so much trouble," Josh mumbles as they sit at Lucas's kitchen table staring at the remains of Lucy's cookies.

"It's for a good cause," Zay replies.

"I don't see how getting our asses kicked by Lucas is a good cause," Josh frowns.

At that moment they hear the front door opening and two pairs of footsteps.

"Lucy!" Lucas yells when she threw her backpack and jacket on the floor, and she smiles sheepishly at him. "These things have a place, and it's not the floor." He scolds her, and she gives him a sweet look that he couldn't resist, but he kept the straight face until she picked her things.

"Okay," she drawls and does as told.

Zay and Josh abandon the kitchen and Lucas greets them as they wait for Lucy, who jump to hug her uncles as soon as she saw them.

"I hope you cooked since you were here and we don't have to eat take-out food again." Lucas sighs and makes his way to the kitchen.

"I tried to do something, but Babineaux doesn't even know how to chop a carrot," Josh jokes and Lucas chuckles.

"Dude, I'm a bachelor!" Zay complains.

"We all are. That's getting old," Lucas replies and Josh laughs.

"Daddy, may I have a cookie?" She asks and Zay and Josh pale waiting for Lucas's answer and crossing their fingers for him to say no.

The plan wasn't supposed to start until the next day.

"Sure, Princess, but just one," Lucas says as he checks what Josh had cooked and then the three men heard a sharp yell and all of them looked at Lucy who was holding the empty paper bag. "What's wrong?"

"Someone ate all my cookies," she pouts, and Lucas glares at Zay and Josh who were looking guiltier than ever.

They swallow thickly, and Lucas had to clench his jaw tightly to avoid the chain of profanities waiting to escape from his lips. Because no one, absolutely no one made his little girl sad nor stole her cookies.

"You are the worst human beings I've come across in my life," Lucas says through gritted teeth.

"Sorry?" Josh offers sheepishly, and Lucy glares at him.

"I hate you," she folded her arms across her chest, and Zay's and Josh's hearts ache.

"Baby girl," Zay pleads and Lucy huffs and ignores him. "I'll buy you more."

"Yeah, Luce, please?" Josh spoke meekly, and Lucy narrows her gaze.

"You're bad uncles, how could you? I'm angry at you," Lucy hugs Lucas's leg, and he soothes her wild mane and shoots daggers at his so-called friends and mouths: 'Douche.'

"C'mon, princess, we're having dinner now, so you shouldn't be eating cookies anyway," Lucas offers, and Lucy looks up to meet his gaze.

"But Daddy," her lower lip quivers. "Those were my cookies. Riley made them for me, and I liked them, and I wanted to eat one. You had promised that I could eat one."

"Luce—"

"Daddy," Lucy's eyes got watery and Lucas sighs. "I want my cookies." She speaks in a strangled voice.

"Ugh!" Lucas complains. "Lucy there aren't cookies, so—"

"But I want my cookies, Daddy! My cookies!" Lucy yells and Zay and Josh stared at her and Lucas.

"Don't be a brat; it's not nice," Lucas adds softly.

"You said I was a good girl today and I got a good grade and that I deserved a cookie, you promised. You have to give me a cookie because if not, you're a liar!" Lucy glares at him, and Lucas rolled his eyes. It was embarrassing being outsmarted by a six-year-old.

"There is some chocolate—"

"No! I want Riley's cookies." Lucy complains.

"I'm not gonna go to buy you cookies now. Josh can get some tomorrow; he has to visit his niece anyway."

"BUT I want them now, and besides I want to see Riley again and tell her I passed my math's test. Am I not a good daughter daddy?" Lucy gives Lucas puppy dog eyes

"Fine, fine!" He shouts "You need to have a bath, so I will take your math test to Riley and get you the cookies while you stay here." He turns and looks at Josh and Zay "Take care of Lucy and stay out of trouble." He grabs his keys and stalks out of the apartment.

As soon as Lucy and her uncles hear the front door closing after Lucas, all of them grin.

"He's gonna see Riley again!" Lucy chirps and Josh holds up his phone "I already messaged Maya."

"Plan worked after all," Zay says. Lucy grin then turns into a frown.

"You didn't have to eat all my cookies; you could have hidden them. So you stay away from my next lot of cookies?"

Zay and Josh just laugh and bring her into a hug "Miss Lucy if things go according to the plan Riley will make you an unlimited supply of cookies ok?" Josh says, and Lucy grins again.

"I can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Fate and Destiny have different plans. What happens when Bakery owner Riley falls in love with a sports reporter and his was sitting on the kitchen counter, nursing a beer while Lucas was cleaning the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sweeter Beginnings.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes Fate and Destiny have different plans. What happens when Bakery owner Riley falls in love with a sports reporter and his was sitting on the kitchen counter, nursing a beer while Lucas was cleaning the kitchen.
> 
> I also received a review that said they didn't like my language OR Zay's storyline.  
> I have decided to make Zay Bi...because I believe he likes both females and males and that it would add a new depth to my story. I am also usure as to what you mean by not liking my language. So if you could please message me and help me to understand and make this story better :)
> 
> Reviews and Feedback are welcomed :)

 

Lucas drives downtown with his new mission: get Luce's cookies.

It wasn't like he spoiled her on a frequent basis, but he had a pretty good daughter, and once in a while, she deserved a reward. And to be honest, he wanted a reward for himself as well; it certainly didn't hurt to see Riley again… hopefully.

He parked close to the shop and got out of the car, feeling the cold night breeze and making his way to the café.

The lights were on, but the place was closed. He sighs and was about to return to his car when he hears soft music coming from Riley's business, over the street noises and the murmur of the wind, so Lucas approaches again, and he was able to hear and see more clearly now the melodic voice along the music.

 _I might have to wait; I'll never give up_  
 _I guess it's half_ timing, _and the other half's luck_  
 _Wherever you are, whenever it's right_  
 _You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_  
 _Lucas smiles as he listened to the voice. It was soothing and somehow it showed some cheerfulness._

 _And I know that we can be so amazing_  
 _And, baby, your love is go_ nna change me  
And now I can see every possibility  
He was freezing just standing outside the bakery, but he couldn't stop watching. Riley was spinning around the shop, her move elegant and graceful. He added dancing and singing to the list of things that Riley was good at,

 _And somehow I know that it'll all_ turnout  
 _You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_  
 _And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get_  
 _I just haven't met you yet_  
Lucas waits for her to finish that verse before to knocking on the door.

Riley was closing the coffee shop while Maya was going over the paperwork of the day in the office, trying to have everything ready for the next morning, while they listened to the radio.

While Riley was singing she felt herself lose herself to the music, her hips swaying and her legs and arms moving of their own accord. Times like this were when Riley let herself dance like she used to. But now she did it for herself, and if someday she thought it would make her sad, it didn't. She had realized that she didn't need to dance for anyone but herself, to express her inner feelings and not to please and when she accepted that, she'd changed.

Soon she hears a knock on the door and stopped dancing.

She looks through the blinds in a very familiar move and saw the same imposing figure of a man that had been looking for his daughter just two days ago. She opened the door and shivered when the chilly wind hit her skin.

"Lucas?" She calls softly, and she receives a warm smile in return.

"Hey," he swallows thickly, and he mentally curses himself for feeling like a teenager. "May I come in?" She steps aside and lets him inside.

"Is everything okay? How's Lucy?" She asks with concern. "I hope everything went well with her maths test.

Lucas chuckles and shakes his head. "She's okay. She's at home with Zay and Josh."

"Oh," Riley mutters and blushes a bit when he looks her in the eye.

"Well, actually there is one problem," he says, and Riley looks at him inquisitively. "Remember the cookies you gave her? My friends ate them all in a very douchey move, and she really liked them, so she was about to have a tantrum before I promised her to get her more and—"

"You want more cookies?" Riley smiles amused by his confession. It was sweet the way he cared about his little girl.

"Yes, I don't know why but she seems to be obsessed with you and the cookies," Lucas sees the way in which Riley avoided his gaze embarrassed. "She was Riley this and Riley that all day. I don't know what you did, but she really likes you."

"I think maybe because she reminds me so much of myself when I was younger, she is a lovely child and she loves you very much."

Lucas blushes.

"Lucas, you're doing a wonderful job with Lucy. She's smart and sweet, and an overall great girl and I'm sure she appreciates all your efforts, so don't worry. I can't even begin to understand how hard it is to be a single dad and you are doing an excellent job from what I can see."

"I've had help—"

"Even so. You should be proud." Riley takes a deep breath. "I'll go look for the cookies." She grins and he saw her going behind the counter and filling a paper bag with the famous cookies.

She admired him and even when he knew that his task of raising Lucy was hard, no one had ever said it like that, in a way that made his chest swell with pride.

Riley made him feel good. Add that to the list.

"You are a beautiful dancer," Lucas says and Riley chuckles and glances in his direction.

"Thank you. I used to work in the dance business."

"Really? How come you know run a bakery?"

Riley pauses before continuing to fill the bag up "Long story."

The paper bag was filled with the biscuits when Riley walks around the counter and towards Lucas. She hands the bag to him, and he felt the light brush of her fingers against his, enjoying her soft and warm skin against his still cold one.

"No one is more qualified than a child to tell you the truth about something, so I'm very happy she likes them so much." Riley smiles and Lucas smirks.

"Believe me; she loves them." He reaches for his wallet. "How much is it?"

Riley waves a hand in front of him. "No, nothing, Lucas. Don't worry. I'm happy to give these to Lucy. I don't mind."

"Riley, this is a business, you're supposed to make money out of this." Lucas raises an eyebrow.

"No," she grins brightly. "What I like the most about my business is to see someone like Lucy smiling because of something as simple as a cookie. And she deserves them and tell her to share some with you."

Lucas looks into her deep brown eyes, the honesty in them and how her smile reached her eyes. He knew, right then and there, that he had lied to Zay when he told him that he didn't like her enough to ask her out because, to be honest, he had never liked a woman that much at first sight.

He likes her, and he needs to do something about it, so he takes a bold decision.

"Okay, but then let me do something else for you," Lucas says, and Riley looks at him attentively.

"What?" She frowns inquisitively.

"Have dinner with Luce and me this Friday," he offers, and Riley opens her mouth and closes it before she could actually answer, but Lucas continues talking. "She would love to have you and—and so would I. I would like to know more about you."

"Lucas," she sighs. "I don't know—"

"Don't say no, I mean, you don't want to make me feel bad about almost stealing your cookies and all," he watches her biting her lower lip and he thought about how her lips would feel against his, how it would be to nip them… "C'mon; how about eight?" He prods.

Riley giggles softly. "I would love to, but I'll bring dessert. It's the least I can do." She smiles at him, and Lucas returns her smile and nods.

"Okay, then I should give you my address," Riley bobs her head and looks for her business card, a piece of wrapping paper and a pen to give to him, and he scribbles down the street and number of his place, plus his phone number. "Great, Luce will be happy with the cookies and your visit." He replies, putting her card in the pocket of his jacket and mentions towards the door. "I should go; she'll get mad at me if I don't give these to her." He shows her the paper bag.

"Tell her I said hi and I hope to see her soon, oh, and that she has a really awesome dad," Riley gives him a coy smile and Lucas can't help but smirk a little bit.

"Thanks, Riles," he speaks softly, "for everything." He smiles fully and chuckles. "See you Friday."

Soon he was leaving, and Riley exhales heavily as she closes the door behind him. She sits on the floor and leans her back against the door, resting her arms on her bended knees, clutching the piece of paper in one hand.

She was like that when Maya finds her.

"What are you doing?" The blonde woman asks, her voice laced with amusement and curiosity.

"I think Lucas asked me on a date," Riley replies looking up at her friend and Maya gapes at her and her eyes widened.

"Think? How? When? Wait, what did you say?" Maya interrogates a mile a minute.

"I said yes." Riley grins.

* * *

 

Lucas arrives home with an indelible smile on his face, and he tries to hide it because he doesn't need Zay and Josh mocking him or saying inappropriate things in front of Lucy, much less about a woman and giving her wrong ideas about what was going on.

He unlocks the door and hears the voices of his friends and Lucy from the living room, but after he shut the door, he feels the presence of a small girl grinning up at him.

"Hi, Daddy," Lucy greets him rocking back and forth on the balls of her heels. "Are those my cookies?" She points at the brown paper bag in his hands, and he arches an eyebrow.

"Now you're happy?" He says to no one in particular. "These," he shows her the bag, "are our cookies, princess." Lucy pouts. "Riley said hi and that some of these were for me." He smirks triumphantly when Lucy smiles again.

"You saw her?" She asks innocently, and soon Lucas notices the heads of Josh and Zay poking from the living room and he glares at them.

"Obviously," he hands the cookies to Lucy and makes his way to the bathroom to wash his hands while two men and a little girl follow him closely.

"And?" Josh prods even though he knows he will hear it all from Maya.

"What?" Lucas turns around and sees the expecting people staring at him.

"Daddy," Lucy whines. "Did she say anything else?"

"More importantly," Zay intervenes. "Did you do anything?"

"Dude!" Josh smacks Zay's back as a reprimand.

"Thanks," Lucas says to Josh, and he smirks. "I—It's none of your business." Lucas frowns and Zay let out a whistle.

"So you did do something," Zay wiggles his brow and Lucy looks confused between all the men.

"Babineaux," Lucas warns.

"Daddy?" Lucy looks at him, and Lucas sighs. He could avoid telling the truth to his friends, but not to his daughter. He would never do that to her because he didn't want her to hide anything from him.

He always made sure that their relationship was as honest as it could be.

He sighed and shot a glance at his friends before running a hand through his short dark hair. Now it sinks in. He has asked Riley on a sort of date. Sort of, because he was sure that dates didn't include kids or more than a few pictures of the little devil, but Riley had known Lucy before him. And she had said yes. Yes to having dinner with him and his daughter.

At this point, he freaks out a bit and feels how his heartbeat accelerated, and he had to swallow a couple of times to try to loosen up the knot in his throat. Shit! He has a date with a woman in his place and with his daughter as a witness. He had certainly not planned this out too well.

What if he messed up?

"Luke?" Josh calls out, a little worried about his friend's reaction and seeing as he didn't reply.

"I invited her to have dinner with Luce and me this Friday," Lucas blurts out, and Zay and Josh's eyes widened.

"Shit!" Josh mutters and Lucy glares at him, slapping his leg.

"Uncle Josh!" She scolds him before squealing happily and launching herself at Lucas.

Zay has a smug smile plastered on his face, and Lucas shoots daggers at him.

"I told you so," Zay folds his arms across his chest and arches an eyebrow to look slyer than before. "I don't like her, my ass." Josh just laughs.

"She said yes, right?" Lucy asks him, and Lucas bobs his head dumbly. "Yay!" She squeaks and runs with her cookies to the kitchen. "I'm gonna eat a few, Daddy, 'kay? Uncle Josh cooked dinner." She shouts as she disappears down the hall.

Lucas stares at her and then he exhales heavily and looks at his friends.

"What am I gonna do?"

Zay shrugs while Josh frowns at Lucas "You better look after her? And if you think it's going nowhere do not lead her on, I am very protective of my niece."

Lucas narrows his eyes "I would never hurt her, I know what it's like to have my heart broken ok?"

Josh just nods, knowing Lucas would never hurt Riley, but he needed to make sure.

* * *

 

He has two days to plan everything for dinner, but Lucas has never been more nervous about something in his life, except for when Lucy was born.

Lucas was freaking out so much that he kept on asking Josh all these questions at work.

"What if she's allergic to something?" Lucas panics and Josh just shakes his head "Dude she isn't, I have told you everything you need to know about her diet so just stop."

"Maybe I should cancel, I mean I don't even know if I am ready to start dating and-."

"Oh, no, no, no," Josh shakes his head. "You can't do this to her."

"Why?" Lucas asks.

"I won't get into details, but let's say she has made an exception by having a date with you and you can't just tell her that she was wrong. She has only had one relationship, and while they are still friends, it broke her heart. She has been through a lot with personal health, and it's been a struggle to get her to open up to someone."

"I don't know if what you said is good or bad," Lucas admits leaning against the desk.

"She's great, Luke. She has a heart of gold, and once you know her it's even better, so don't force me to tell her to stay away from you," Josh threatens Lucas, and he sighs and nods.

"Okay, so I get that. She's great with Luce, and she won her over in just a couple of hours, which is… fantastic, and she's—she's—" Lucas trails off when he doesn't know how to word his thoughts.

"Amazing?"

"She's beautiful," Lucas says. "But it's not only that." Josh gives him an inquisitive look.

"I know, there's something about her, I don't know what it is but—yeah," Lucas mutters and Josh grins.

"Just cook something simple," Josh advises. "Riley doesn't need to be wowed; she is a simple girl who just wants to spend time with you."

"So I just need to keep it simple and be myself?" Lucas asks and Josh nods.

"Also no funny business."

"Hey! Lucy's going to be there, and I don't want her to think that her dad is using her and her cuteness to get women to like me." Lucas adds.

Josh pats Lucas on the back "Seriously, just don't over think it and you should be all right," Josh tells him before walking back to his desk.

Lucas sighs. He sure hopes that things with Riley go amazing. He has even planned to call his mom and ask for a recipe but he was sure she already knew about Riley, thanks to a very sneaky tiny girl that call her Nana very often to tell her about her day.

And, besides his worries, Lucy was very excited about having Riley for dinner, and she has been talking non-stop about how cool it was and planning questions for her. It was cute.

"It's going to be fine," Lucas tells himself, trying not to worry about the impending night.

* * *

 

After work that Friday, Lucas was running around the kitchen while Lucy was playing with Zay.

"Dude," Lucas calls loudly from the kitchen and Zay shows up promptly. "Does this taste ok?" Lucas asks as he holds a spoon out to Zay. Zay takes it and licks it clean, smiling in the process.

"Are you sure I can't stay."

"No Zay!"

"But dude this taste delicious."

"No."

Zay pouts and continues to watch as Lucas prepares everything for the chicken. Lucas is praying that he doesn't burn anything. He would hate to serve Riley take away food.

After he placed the pot on the hotplate, he still had twenty minutes to shower and get dressed.

Zay was very amused by everything, and he didn't hide it every time he snickers when he saw Lucas running around the place to have everything ready until Lucy finally glares at him.

"Stop mocking Daddy," she warns him and Zay stares at her. "He's doing his best, and you don't help."

"But Lucy, baby girl, I'm here—"

"Now you have to go because I have to get changed and Daddy doesn't want you here meddling into dinner," Lucy pushes Zay towards the door while Lucas chuckles at the scene he witnessed when he had come out of the bathroom still buttoning his blue dress shirt.

"She's in charge, Zay," Lucas adds as he made his way back to the kitchen.

"But I want details!" Zay shouts at Lucas.

"No way!" Lucas yells back and Zay looks at Lucy.

She giggles. "At breakfast," she whispers, and Zay winks at her.

"Have fun, Lucy," Zay pecks her forehead and makes his way out of the place.

Then Lucy ran to take a look at her father in the kitchen. He was wearing dark jeans and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up. She smiles when she saw him finishing his dish and getting everything ready to set the table.

"What's going on, princess?" Lucas asks without looking at her.

"You look nice," Lucy replies and Lucas chuckles.

"Thanks," he responds and then stares at her. "Didn't you say you have to get changed?"

"Yep, I'm going," she smiles and motions for him to lean down so she could press a kiss against his cheek before running to her room. Lucas follows her with his gaze and sighs.

His daughter was perfect.

Riley takes a deep breath and smooths her coat one more time before knocking on Lucas apartment door. He has barely said a word through the intercom and she was scared that he has regretted the whole thing. She just holds the tray with the triple-chocolate cheesecake she had baked and raises her mitten clad hand to knock on the door.

Inside she hears some noises but couldn't tell what was going on until she hears the deep voice of Lucas muffled by the walls.

"Luce, c'mon, Riley is here," his voice was pleading and Rachel knits her brow in confusion. "Princess, please?" He calls again and Riley smiles at the softness in his voice.

Soon she was met by the green eyes, the chiseled features of his face and the ample chest covered by a deep blue shirt. He was even more handsome than what she remembered.

"Hi," he smiles and sighs as he took in the image in front of him. Riley was wearing a white knitted hat and a matching white coat that accentuated the rich chocolate color of her hair falling in waves around her shoulders and her big eyes locked with his.

"Lucas," she replies softly and that was enough to get him out of his stupor and lead her inside. "Here's the dessert, I hope you and Lucy like chocolate. I forgot to ask you if you were allergic, now that I think about it but—" Riley starts to babble until she sees the amusement in Lucas's face. "Sorry."

"It's perfect," he takes the tray from her hands and Riley proceeds to take off her mittens, hat and coat.

"Where's Lucy?" Riley asks as soon as Lucas helps her to hang her coat and he sighs.

"She's having a little problem and she's not very happy," He replies and looks Riley outfit, her black knee length skirt, tights and boots and the ivory top. 'She looks beautiful' he thinks to himself.

"Does she need help?" Riley looks concerned and he smiles. "Maybe I can do something."

"I—I don't know, Riles, I couldn't ask you for that—"

"Don't worry," Riley grins at him. "Where is she?"

"In her room, she doesn't want to let me in," Lucas explains. "It's the first door on the left," he motions with one hand towards the hall and Riley nods in understanding. "I'll leave this in the kitchen." He shows her the cheesecake.

"I'll go and see what I can do." Riley walks slowly towards Lucy's bedroom and knocks on the door. "Lucy? May I come in?" She asks softly and after a few second she hears the strangled voice of the little girl.

"Riley?"

"Yes, honey, would you let me in?" Riley replies without noticing the gaze of Lucas over her.

"Okay." Soon the door cracks open and Riley smiles brightly at the little girl. "I wanted to look pretty for tonight and—" Lucy sniffs. "And I tried to do my hair but the pigtails are crooked and I look ugly."

"Lucy," Riley coos and smoothes her hand over the little girl's hair. "You're very pretty, beautiful, and if you want I can help you. Let me do your hair, okay?" She offers and Lucy smiles at her.

"Really?" Lucy looks at her with wide eyes and Riley nods.

A few minutes later Riley was seated on Lucy's bed while combing her hair and making the pigtails. Lucas looks at them leaning against the door jamb.

"Ready," Riley says as she brushes one of the pigtails for the last time. "You look very nice. Right, Luke?"

"Gorgeous," he smiles and Lucy snickers.

"C'mon, Riley. Daddy cooked and I helped him to set the table, I hope it looks nice because I tried to have everything in the right place like Nana taught me, but I don't know," Lucy takes Riley's hand in hers and leads her to the table while Lucas stares at them, like he would do many times that night.

He realizes he wanted that for Lucy and for him. Someone who knew how to fix those simple issues and bake a cake, someone who could bring a smile to his daughter's face and to his, someone who he wanted to keep at his side and it was difficult to process because he barely knew Riley, but he could imagine her in that role.

* * *

 

Lucas was thankful that the food didn't burn, but he was still unsure about the seasoning, so he apologized in advanced but Riley just smiles at him when he places the dish in front of her while Lucy was talking about basketball.

He thought Zay was right; a girl needs to know girly things and not only about sports but luckily for her, Riley just listened to her talk about players and statistics, which was very unusual for a six year-old girl, but it proved him that Lucy paid attention to everything he did.

"The Mavericks are the best, because Daddy is from Texas." Lucy says and Riley looks at Lucas.

"You are from Texas?" All Lucas can do is nod and Riley smiles "I would like to visit Texas one day."

Lucy gasps "We should take you. Pappy Joe lives their and he owns horses!"

Riley grins "Maybe one day." Lucas hearts skips a little at the scene.

"Who do you go for Riley?" Lucas asks.

"Well I am a massive fan of the Knicks. I nearly always go to all their home games." Lucas grins while Lucy pulls a face.

"What?" Riley asks.

"Riles, Luce hates the Knicks," Lucas explains and Lucy looks at him and shakes her head, quickly plastering a forced smile on her face.

"Nu-uh," Lucy mutters. "I – I don't. If Riley likes them—" She adds nervously.

"You say so, all the time," Lucas frowns, amused by the situation.

"Daddy! Shut up!" Lucy hisses and Riley chuckles "It's ok if you don't like the Knicks Lucy, because I will like you all th same."

Lucy sighs in relief "Oh good. Do you like the Yankees?"

Riley smiles at the young girl "I don't really follow baseball as much as basketball, but the Yankees are ok."

"Daddy LOVES the Yankees. He nearly played for them, but he had me instead. But he says he likes writing about sport more than playing it because he has me instead."

Riley can't help but melt at the little girl's words. "Well I can't wait to read some of his stuff."

"It's good." Lucy says as a matter of fact and Lucas chuckles.

"Did you know that Riley dances Luce." Lucas chips in and sees Lucy's smile get bigger and her eyes widen as she looks at Riley. "Really?"

"I –" Riley sighs and smiles. "I did used to dance, I lived in LA actually."

"Were you famous?" Lucy asks and Riley smile seems to falter.

"Yes," she replies softly. "I was often in music videos and on tours, I actually got offered to dance in a movie but I had to turn it down."

"Why?"

Riley gulps not having been prepared for these questions, Lucas notices her hesitation and quickly places a hand on Lucy's arm.

"I think we are ready for dessert princess. Would you like to help me?" Lucy nods eagerly and rushes to the kitchen while Riley smiles gratefully at Lucas.

He wanted to know more, however he also didn't want to push Riley to talk, he wanted to get to know her on a real deep level.

Lucas was glad to have dinner with Riley and his daughter, but now he wanted more, a one-on-one date without a chaperone.

After a while they were finishing the dessert and Lucy was grinning like crazy as she ate the cheesecake.

"It's really yummy," she mumbles with her mouth full and Riley and Lucas chuckle. Lucy swallows and blushes. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Riley smiles at her and then at Lucas. "Your dad's dinner was really good too."

He shakes his head, "Don't lie, Riles, it's not nice. But thanks." He stands up to clean the table.

"Let me help you," Riley offers and Lucas was going to say no but she shushes him. "Please, I can't just sit and do nothing, I never can, so just accept my help."

"Riley, would you watch a movie with us? Please?" Lucy asks and Riley looks at the time and despite the fact that tomorrow she had to open the café early in the morning, she couldn't say no to Lucy and her sweet face.

"Sure, pick a movie," Riley sees her disappearing in the living room.

"You didn't have to," Lucas tells her.

"Who said I didn't want to?"

* * *

 

When Riley sits on the couch, she didn't think that watching the movie was a good idea. Sure, Lucy was sitting between her and Lucas, but his relaxed posture with his arm draped on the back of the couch and the tip of his fingers just an inch away from her was distracting.

Lucas has an incredibly appealing confidence that he exuded through every pore, it was sexy. Everything in him screamed sensuality and she was very uncomfortable and aware of his presence and the way he looked at her with that smoldering gaze like he was almost ogling her didn't help.

During the movie Lucy leans towards Lucas and starts to drift off and soon she falls asleep in Lucas's embrace and Riley's looks at them and how sweet they seemed.

She wants that, exactly that. A strong man who cares about his family, and besides that Lucas was smart and funny. But she wants more, to know him alone.

The credits start to roll and Lucy let out a cute little snore that makes her chuckle.

"I have to go," Riley tells Lucas and he nods and attempts to free himself from Lucy's hug but Riley stops him. "No, don't worry. I know where the door is and she shouldn't be bothered." She smoothes a hand over Lucy's forehead and hair and Lucy sighs softly.

"Thanks for coming tonight," Lucas murmurs and Riley smiles. "I know she was happy and I'm glad too."

"I had a great time, Lucas," Riley smiles and drops a soft kiss on Lucy's forehead. "Bye and tell her she was an excellent host." She sighs and then leans forward and presses her lips against his cheek, lingering a second too long and Lucas felt how soft she was. "Sleep tight." Her breath hit his skin and Riley walks away.

"Good night," he mutters before seeing the last smile Riley directs toward him. And then he looks at his daughter in his arms and the small smile in her face told him that she liked Riley too.

When he hears the click of the door closing, he knew, he just knew he had to see her again. He hadn't gotten enough of her, not even close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Fate and Destiny have different plans. What happens when Bakery owner Riley falls in love with a sports reporter and his was sitting on the kitchen counter, nursing a beer while Lucas was cleaning the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sweeter Beginnings.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes Fate and Destiny have different plans. What happens when Bakery owner Riley falls in love with a sports reporter and his was sitting on the kitchen counter, nursing a beer while Lucas was cleaning the kitchen.
> 
> Ok so I apologise for this chapter being late.  
> December was busy and I have been organising my life lately. And I honestly struggled to write this chapter.I hope you like it though :)
> 
> I hope you are all still wanting to read this story
> 
> Please please please tell me your thoughts and ideas :)

It was Saturday, and according to to the discussion she had with Maya, Riley was allowed to arrive a bit later because of her date with Lucas and Lucy. So she walks inside the café just half an hour later than usual because she didn't want to feel like she was less responsible for just one date, and because she was sure that Maya had only told her to get to work late in hopes that something would happen on the date.

Riley looks around and sees Maya behind the counter working like usual and not giving her even a glance but placing her customary cup of coffee on the counter. In front of the blonde woman, there was Josh sipping coffee from a mug and at Maya's side was Tom.

This was too suspicious.

"Hi," Riley greets the three of them and smiles at Mrs. Smith as she passes her. Mrs. Smith was one old lady that was part of their faithful clientele.

"Oh, hi," Maya smiles and ignores her after that, returning to work. Josh and Tom do the same thing.

"Um," Riley mumbles a little surprised. She was expecting the Inquisition this morning, all kinds of questions, proper or not, about her date, but nothing. "Hey, Josh, how's work?" She asks her uncle.

Josh shrugs his shoulders "it's good, I am currently working on a novel, though."

"Well hopefully it takes off," Riley responds and soon she moves towards her safe place in the kitchen.

She walks inside her pristine workplace and grins. She loves the smell of sugar, cream, vanilla, chocolate and everything else combined with the warmth from the ovens.

She quickly ties her apron around her waist, and she prepares to bake a coffee cake, but something was bothering her. In reality, she couldn't believe that her friends weren't curious about the date. They were always nosy and she complained sometimes, but did this mean that they didn't care?

What if they thought she wasn't interesting? Or that nothing exciting had happened? Worse, what if they forgot she had a date with Lucas? Could that be possible?

"Okay, what's going on? Aren't you going to ask me about last night?" Riley blurts out as soon as she steps out of the kitchen and her friends look at her with wide eyes. "Because if you were my friends, you'd be interested in what happened, at least I ask about your dates Tom or the fact that Josh and Maya both like each other, but you two won't admit it."

Maya smiles wickedly ignoring the thing about Josh, and so does Tom and Josh.

"I knew it!" Maya squeals. "You liked it, didn't you? You're dying for us to ask you because you want to tell us how good it was. You want to rub your date in our noses."

"Oh, if he took off his shirt, it was a late Christmas present and I want details," Tom chips in and Riley gapes at them.

"Did you kiss? Did you wear that sexy black dress?" Maya teases her and Riley's eyes travel from face to face and she sighs.

"That's more like it," she grins. "Maya, I don't want to rub my date in your face, but I need to talk about it and you know how I work. I always talk about everything," Maya snickers. "Tom, no, he didn't take his shirt off, but he looked great and he was wonderful with the dinner and everything and Lucy is just a sweetheart that comes as a bonus with him." Tom and Josh smile sweetly at her. "And No!" Riley screeches. "His daughter was also present, and nothing was going to happen."

"Oh, come on, tell the truth, he's smoking," Tom prods and Maya nods while chuckling, while Josh just sighs but listens in as well.

Riley hesitates and exhales heavily, "He's not smoking," all of them frown, because really? The man is built like a Greek god. "He's so hot; he could melt snow with his gaze. He's eye candy and yes, Tom, I wanted to unwrap him," she giggles and covers her face with embarrassment while her friends burst into a fit of laughter. Riley can't believe what has come over her.

"Wow, so you really like this Lucas guy, huh?" Tom smirks. "We definitely need more details now."

"No, no." Riley shakes her head. "It was only to inform you that it had gone well and he and his daughter were lovely and perfect. She's such a sweet little girl, just adorable."

"But?" Maya arches an eyebrow.

"No, buts," Riley bites her lower lip and Maya sighs.

"Riley Marie Matthews, you better tell me what's going on and why you look like you're hiding something from us," the blonde woman demands with her hand on her hips and gives her friend her a menacing look.

"I – is it wrong that… that I want a date just with him now? Just the two of us? I mean, I love Lucy and I had a very good time, but there are things that you can't say or do around a child. I don't want to traumatize her if I say something wrong and I don't want to seem rude and tell Lucas that I want to go out with him alone." Riley looks down at her feet and pauses for a few seconds. "What if he doesn't want to go out with me alone? What if he asked me out just because Lucy likes me and not because he does? I don't want to ruin this, but I need to know him better, and I think we need a date, one that's just about the two of us, but I don't want to hurt Lucy's feelings or feel his rejection." Riley takes a shaky breath.

"Riles, he likes you, believe me," Josh smiles. "He thought a lot about the date and he was pretty nervous about it, and no man goes through so much trouble just because he wants a new babysitter. You should ask him on a date." He finishes, and Riley widens her eyes.

"I should—No! What? No! He's going to think that I'm desperate or that I'm needy. Besides, it doesn't fit into my new philosophy," Riley replies, going from nervousness to a fake calm.

"Ugh! That thing that destiny will send you a man? Riles, Lucas came here, twice! What do you want? That destiny knocks on your head and tells you: Hey, dummy! This is the guy, do something?" Maya bellows and Riley just stares at her.

"You can't say that to me. I haven't dated in a long time, almost two years, and I don't feel comfortable about it." Riley takes a mouthful of air, feeling a bit like a coward and defeated about this particular weakness. She is an independent woman, but she was insecure about dating now. "Please. Just understand. I need time." She murmurs and walks back inside the kitchen.

Maya sighs and Josh and Tom stare at her. All of them were wearing soft looks now. Riley was nervous about this man, Lucas, and that only proves how much she likes him, how badly she wanted a second date, alone. They had to do something.

"What are we going to do with her?" Tom asks with an amused expression on his face.

" I don't know, but we need to make sure that Lucas's intentions are right." Maya looks at Josh, and he stands up grinning.

"I got this." He quickly kisses Maya on the cheek before walking out the door leaving a blushing Maya and a grinning Tom.

"Maybe it's not only Riley with romance going on at the moment."

Maya glares at him before walking into the art gallery section leaving a chuckling Tom.

* * *

 

Zay rubs his eyes with his fists and struts towards the door of his apartment, hearing the knock on the door again.

"Shit," he mutters under his breath. It was too early for a Saturday morning, and he knew that Josh was coming to talk about Lucas's date and how they'd play it to meddle (because they did, no matter what they said). He flings the door open, and Josh smirks.

"Howdy," Josh snickers and Zay glares at him.

"Dude," he drawls and scratches his belly lazily. He was wearing just pajama bottoms, and his face looked like the pillow was still attached to his head. Then he looks at Josh and takes in his clothes. "Are you wearing the same clothes that you wore yesterday?"

"I had no clean clothes." Josh invites himself in and walks past Zay, who shut the door and rolled his eyes.

"Dude."

"Fine, I slept at Maya's last night."

Zay's eyes nearly fall out of his head "WHAT?"

"Maya found a big spider in her kitchen, and she needed someone to kill it, and then we watched a movie and fell asleep."

Zay smirks as they walk into the lounge "Dude you didn't have to stay."

"Whatever, So, do you want to know about Lucas and Riley?" Josh asks as he sits down on an armchair and Zay sprawls on the couch.

"Riles is completely smitten with them both, and by how much Lucas was freaking out at work he was smitten with Riley."

Zay claps his hand gleefully "Did they kiss?"

"Dude no! Lucy was there remember."

Zay looks disappointed "Oh yeah. Well, are the going on another date?"

Josh hesitates, and Zay narrows his eyes "What?"

"Riley is freaking out that it was only a one-time thing, and that it was because of Lucy. She wants to go on another date with just Lucas, but she doesn't know how."

"Well, Lucas does think she is only going to date him because of Lucy," Zay admits.

"We need to get those two on a single date without Lucy; those two need to take a chance," Josh muses and Zay nods in agreement. After discussing it for a while, they had a plan and quickly set off to Lucas's.

Josh and Maya would work on Riley while Zay would take care of Lucas and it was a relief, because despite Josh knowing Lucas well, Zay and Lucas had known each other since middle school, so there was a lot of baggage between them and some inside jokes that he still didn't get. He was aware that he was more naïve than they were, a bit sweeter, and that was why Lucas trusted him with Lucy when he had dates.

He just hoped things kept going smoothly because both Lucas and Riley needed this.

* * *

 

Lucy wakes up and makes her way to the kitchen. She hears those familiar deep voices coming from there and the corners of her mouth turns up. She gives one quick peck to Zay's cheek and a hug to Josh's legs before she was scooped up by the strong arms of her father, who drops a kiss on her forehead. She rests her head against his shoulder and smells his aftershave and the soft scent of his soap; it was soothing.

"Luc, Josh cooked pancakes," Lucas tells her, and she grins at him and then at Zay.

"Really? May I have some? With syrup!" She squeals and motions for Lucas to put her down.

The men chuckled at the sight of the little girl walking around in her purple pajamas and her blue slippers looking for the syrup in the kitchen cabinets. She finds the bottle and sits down at the table, waiting for the huge stack of pancakes that Lucas disapproved of but had to admit it was funny the way in which Lucy's eyes widened and how she smiled wickedly as she took the first bite.

"Good?" Zay asks from her side, and Lucy nods happily. "Great, then later you should tell me everything about Riley okay, Luc?" He whispers to her, and she looks at her dad before smiling at Zay.

"'Kay," she replies. "But uncle Zay you have to talk to Daddy and tell him that I like her, Riley because I don't know how to do it and I think he likes her."

"I will, baby girl," Zay responds and Lucy grins at him while she takes another bite.

Lucas looked at them suspiciously and glares at Zay and Josh. He knew that his daughter was planning something and his friends were being pretty sneaky so that the combination could be disastrous, but he also thought that he loved the look on Lucy's face and he blamed it on the previous night, on Riley and how good she was with her.

A while later, when Lucy was full of pancakes and milk, Zay offers to play and mostly talk. She knew what because Uncle Zay was curious about Riley.

"She helped me to do my hair, and she sings!" She squeals while Zay gave her his undivided attention. "She was a dancer. She said she was famous. And her dads like the Knicks but I don't mind because she's nice and I think I could get her to like the Mavericks better, right? And Daddy looked at her like this," Lucy stares at Zay in a funny way, and he chuckles. "Is it good? I think it is good because he never looks at anyone like that and he was smiling. Oh, and she looked at him like this," she glances at Zay through her eyelashes in a sheepish way, trying to simulate the flirty looks that Riley had given to Lucas.

She tells Zay everything about their evening. He made some mental notes on the finer details so that he could compare notes with Josh, Maya, and Tom later.

Damn! Now he was thinking about Tom.

After Josh has gone home to shower and Lucy had fallen asleep on the couch, Zay was now trying to get information from Lucas, which was a hard task considering how quiet Lucas regarded his personal life. He wouldn't say anything that he didn't want and Zay was lucky he was Lucas's best friend, but even then Zay knew Lucas still kept some things from him.

"So, what happened?" Zay asks and Lucas arches an eyebrow "You are telling me that Lucy hasn't already told you?"

Zat chuckles "I got her version, but I want your version."

Lucas smiles, showing amusement, "It was great, she's amazing, and we had fun with Lucy. She's amazing with her."

"But?"

"What if she thinks that I invited her just because of Lucy?" Lucas sighs heavily, and Zay knew it.

Lucas likes Riley. Badly. The way he talks about her, the concern, the insecurity in the man that never flinched, it would've been scary if he didn't know him so well. Zay had only seen that worry once, about Lucy.

"Why would she think that?" Zay asks.

"Because it wasn't a date. I mean – Shit!" Lucas mutters in an angry tone. "She's gorgeous; she's smart and cute, so sexy. Man!" Lucas growls frustrated. "I wanted to kiss her, so fucking badly and I couldn't, because of Lucy."

"D'you think she would've let you?" Zay smiles a little, already knowing the answer from Josh.

"Yeah," Lucas mumbles and smirks again, softly. "I think so, I mean we nearly did when Riley's kisses me on the cheek goodbye, but dude I need to get to know her better."

"You need a date, a date-date," Zay snickers when Lucas glares at him. "One where you might get the kiss."

"I don't want her to hate me if it doesn't work because Lucy likes her. It's different and complicated. Even if she's not right for me, Riley is great for Lucy. I don't want to mess that up."

"Dude, you like her, and she seems to like you, just ask her out. Just the two of you, alone." ZZay advises, and Lucas exhales deeply.

"I dunno," Lucas babbles "Did Riley say anything, Josh?"

"Josh says that Riley pretty much feels the same as you."

Lucas just bites his lip in concern.

"Just take it slow." Zay smiles and shakes his head. He couldn't believe he was giving relationship advice to Lucas. He couldn't remember the last time he had a real relationship. "Ask her out and just don't think about what might happen."

Lucas nods, but Zay didn't actually know if his friend was going to follow his advice. He hoped so, and by the look on Lucas's face, he really wanted to have another chance of getting to know Riley.

* * *

 

After Josh and Zay receive all their information, they decided to head to the bakery to discuss the next step with Maya and Tom. Zay wasn't sure when the four of them had become a little group of cupids, but he couldn't deny that he was quite excited at the thought of seeing Tom again. Ever since they had swapped numbers, they had been texting non-stop.

Josh walks into the bakery first and makes a beeline straight for Maya in the gallery while Zay follows in and looks around. Zay's face drops thinking that Tom maybe went home, when Tom walks out from the back, his own face breaking out into a grin when he sees Zay.

"Hi," Zay mutters sheepishly, and Tom had to purse his lips to contain the growl in the back of his throat. He wants Zay, and it was kind of shocking how fast his need (feelings) for him had grown.

"Would you like something?" Tom offers.

"Sure," Zay replies and Tom begins to prepare him a cappuccino, already knowing what Zay likes.

They start to chat, and it went out smooth. Tom was beginning to flirt a bit more, but Zay didn't mind.

Zay was funny and good looking. Tom was cute and mysteriously seductive without knowing he was.

"Do you think this thing with Riley and Lucas will work?" Zay asks as Tom places his coffee in front of him. Tom shrugs cleaning the bench as he does.

"I don't know; I think Riley needs not to think about it and just go with her feelings. I haven't known her for very long, but she is a very open person except when it comes to love."

Zay sighs "Lucas is a very closed off person, maybe it won't work."

Tom places his hand on top of Zay's, and Zay feels a spark go through his whole body. "I have a feeling things will work out just fine."

"Really?"

Tom nods "Now how about you and I discuss what are going to do on our date instead?"

Zay can't help but grin.

* * *

 

Zay hates to bail on Lucy.

Sundays were his favorite day because Zay, Lucas and sometimes Josh were free to hang out with Lucy, have a nice time with the little girl and spoil her.

"Uncle Zay?" Lucy calls when he was saying goodbye to her before his date with Tom. "Did you talk to Daddy?"

"What about, Lucy?" Zay asks and squats down in front of her.

"About Riley," she whispers while looking around to make sure that her dad wasn't around. "I think he likes her and I like her too. What happens after that? What should they do?"

It was so amazingly cute the way she cares about Lucas that Zay couldn't help but smile at her and smooth her hair.

"Josh, and I will try to help, okay? I promise, and I'm gonna do it, since now," Zay says.

"Where are you going? Daddy said you had a date."

"I do Luce."

"How could that help Daddy and Riley?" Lucy asks curiously, and Zay sighs. She had this weird power over them. He couldn't hide anything from her.

"I'm going out with Tom," he speaks and sees the huge grin spreading across her face, "but you can't tell anyone, 'kay?"

"Okay," she nods happily. "I like Tom too. He's nice and funny." She rose on tiptoes and presses a kiss on his cheek. "Good luck, Uncle Zay." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick and tight hug.

After he said goodbye and left Lucas's place, he wishes that every girl was like Lucy, that things were simple like that.

And then he decided that he was going to be him, naïve, sweet and quirky Zay. He only hopes that Tom likes that.

* * *

 

Lucas was checking the games on TV when Lucy climbs on his lap and cuddles against him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess," he smiles sweetly at her.

"Do you want a mom? I mean, for us?" She asks with her big green eyes and he gulps. She wants a mum, and it hurt in his heart that she didn't have one. She was so good; she deserved one.

"For us?" She nods and Lucas sighs and pauses the game. "Lucy, you know I love you, right?" She nods again.

"I love you too, Daddy," she smiles, and he feels that warmth in his heart.

"Do you want a mum?" He asks bluntly.

"Umm…" She frowns in that cute gesture of her. "Yes, I want a mommy for us. Not just for me, because you should have one, I mean, not a mum, duh!" She giggles. "You have one, Nana, but you should have a wife? Or a girlfriend? I dunno," she sighs softly, and Lucas feels a bit sad for her. "A family! That's it; we should have that."

"Princess," he drawls.

"I like Riley, Daddy," she blurts out. "She does mommy things." She looks at him in the eye. "Do you like her?"

He couldn't lie to her. He had never done so. He wouldn't start now.

"Yeah, Luce, I like her too."


End file.
